Someday
by GreyMethod
Summary: "I fell deeply in love with a boy in high school. My best friend, Mark Sloan, and I believe that best friends were all we were ever going to be, so I never spoke about my feelings. Years passed and graduation was just around the corner. Suddenly, every memory flooded through my head; all the laughs, tears, and everything in between." 10 years have passed & the two have reunited.
1. Chapter 1

"I fell deeply in love with a boy in high school. That boy was my best friend, Mark Sloan, and I believe that best friends were all we were ever going to be, so I never spoke about my feelings. Years passed and graduation was just around the corner. Suddenly, every memory flooded through my head; all the laughs, tears, and everything in between.

We separated after high school. He wanted to travel the world and I wanted to become fashion designer and so I did. I never thought I'd lose my best friend. Everything was just different. I never thought I would have to let him go. I never thought I'd ever feel that low." 80 year old Alexandra Grey read out of her diary and slightly smiled. She began to remember her life; all the drama and stress. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Of happiness? We'll never know.

19 year old Alexandra Grey ran up to Mark Sloan and gave him a ginormous hug. He picked her up and twirled the brunette beauty. That day would be the last they would ever see each other. Tears began to fill in Alexandra's eyes. She quickly covered her face with her hands. Mark slightly smiled as he began to take her hands off her face. He looked into her teary, red eyes.

"Lexie." He said softly. "You're my best friends and nothing will ever change that." Alexandra smiled and gave Mark another hug. They didn't let go of each other, not realizing their feelings for each other.

Mark loved Lexie as much as Lexie loved Mark, but things were complicated between them. They were crazy for each other and everyone knew that, but themselves. Those last few moments they had were golden.

Alexandra pulled out of the hug and wiped her tears. She looked into Marks eyes and noticed they were beaming red. Her eyes began to fill with tears again and she smiled.

"Mark, I love you. Thank you for being there for me, always." Mark smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I'm always going to be there Lex. We're best friends remember?"

"Do you have to leave now?" Lexie whispered. Mark slowly nodded his head.

"Napa Valley's waiting for me."

"I hate that we won't be able to talk to each other again."

"I'll never forget you though." He sighed. "I really have to leave now. Have fun in New York." Lexie nodded her head and hugged Mark once more before he left.

It was the hardest moment she had ever had to deal with. Mark was her best friend since middle school. How was she supposed to deal with him being gone? Questions ran through her head as she sat in her car. Why didn't she ever tell Mark about her feelings, she repeatedly said. She started her car and drove away towards the sunset.

10 years have passed and Mark and Lexie lived their live according to their plan. Lexie became a fashion designer and currently works in Paris, France, at one of the biggest fashion industries in the world; she actually as her own line called "The Grey Method." Mark traveled the world for a period of time and now has settled down in Seattle as an attending plastic surgery doctor. He is the doctor to go to. A few years after the separation, the two pairs began to forget about each other. But, one faithful night reunites them both.

Alexandra Grey walked out of the airport and whistled for a cab. She would be going to see her step-sister for the first time in years. She put her bags in the taxi and got in herself. "Queen Ann Hill. 303 Comstock St. Seattle, WA." The blonde quickly said as she got into the cab.

"We'll be there in 20 min." The cab driver responded back and smiled. "Visiting?" She asked.

"Step sister. I haven't seen her in a few years. It's kind of a surprise visit."

Alexandra was nervous. Her sister was a big shot brain surgeon for heaven's sakes and she just designs clothing. She believed her sister would be disappointed in her. Alexandra did disappear from her life for about 10 years. Yet, she felt as if she and her sister were close. As she got closer to her sister's house, her heart began to race even more. The cab came to a slow stop.

"Here we are." She said as she parked the cab on the sidewalk. "Damn, that's a nice house." She said and smiled. "You're sis must be rich." The driver chuckled.

"She is." Alexandra smiled as she got out and grabbed her suitcases out. "Here you go." She handed the money to the driver and soon began to walk up to her sister's house. She quickly knocked on the door and soon heard footsteps getting louder and louder. The door soon was opened and standing there was a beautiful woman with dark blonde/ light brown hair. A smile suddenly shot up on her face. "Meredith?" Lexie said slightly.

"Lexie!" She yelled out as she pulled her sister in for a hug. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She asked. Meredith was so surprised to see her sister. It had been 10 years since she had last saw her.

"Visiting my sister, what else would I be doing here?" She smiled. "Can I come in?" She chuckled as Meredith picked up Lexie's suitcases and brought them in.

"Derek! Cristina!" The women yelled out. A beautiful Korean curly headed woman and a gorgeous man walked into the kitchen where Lexie and Meredith were. "Meet my sister, Lexie." She had a huge smile on her face. "This is Cristina, my best friends and . And this is Derek, my husband."  
"Hi." Cristina said.

"Nice to meet you." Derek said putting his hand out, waiting for Lexie to shake it and she did.

'I didn't know you had a sister." Cristina pointed out.

"We'll she's my half-sister."

"I can see the resemblance." Derek commented. He quickly looked at his watch. "We're going to be late for work Mer."

"Oh. That cannot happen." Cristina Yang said and quickly gathered her jacket and bag.

"But Lexie just got here." Meredith whined. She didn't want to leave her sister. She had only been in Seattle for a few moments. What was she going to do? Sit around in her big house watching tv for the whole day. No.

Derek turned to the brunette. "Do you want to come to Seattle Grace with us?" He asked. He knew Meredith did not want her sister to be alone.

"Um, sure." Alexandra said.

Cristina was tapping her foot repeatedly; she was a very impatient person. Meredith glared at her "person".

"We'll we have to go now or we'll be late." Derek said and everybody nodded at him.

The girls and Derek pilled in the car and was quickly on their way to the hospital. It was another beautiful day to save lives, according to Derek Shepard. It took about 20 minutes to get to the hospital. Alexandra was amazed by its beauty. She had a smile on her face that would not go away. She thought Seattle was such a beautiful place to live. Yeah, it was dark and cloudy, but mysteriously beautiful.

Everyone got out of the car and Lexie followed Meredith to the front of a room. "Wait here." She said to her sister and soon walked into the room. "Chief Webber." She said in a stern voice. The dark man looked up at Meredith. "My sister came to visit, is it possible if she could somehow stay with me all day? Please?" She had a puppy dog face.

"Meredith. You know the rules." He said.

"Chief, you know Lexie."

"Alexandra is here?" He stood up .Meredith nodded.

"Can I get her into scrubs and have her follow me around?" She begged. Richard Webber sighed and knew he could not say no to Meredith Grey. He slightly smiled and nodded his head.

"You owe me Doctor Grey."

"Thank you," She quickly said before walking out of the room. She grabbed her sisters hand and quickly walked into a closet, grabbed a few things, and quickly towards the locker room. She closed the door as Lexie sat on the bench. "Here" She said as she threw blue scrubs to her sister. "I got Chief Webber to let you stay with me all day, but you do as you're told. I know you went to a medical school." Lexie nodded her head. "Change into those and put your other clothes in my locker." The two girls began to change into their scrubs.

Mark Sloan showed up late to the hospital, as always. He was already in his scrubs and had a lab coat over it. He walked towards his intern, Jackson Avery. He sighed, suggesting he was tired and sleepy. "How's our patient doing Avery?" He said as they started to walk through the halls.

"We'll, his nose is healing pretty good actually. You thought something went wrong but I'm positive he's going to have a perfect nose just like I told you he would because you know who you are? You're Mark Sloan. You are a surgical god." Mark stopped him and turned around.

"Who is that?" He whispered softly pointing to the blonde woman who was looking at a chart at the front desk.

"Umm. I don't know. Maybe she transferred. New attending here at Seattle." Jackson stated and smiled at the woman.

"Excuse me." Sloan smiled at Avery and walked towards the blonde's way. "Must of sucked to work were you last were because this place is awesome. I don't believe we've met." He said as he walked his way towards her.

The blonde quickly turned her head recognizing the voice.

"Gah." He screamed softly. "Lexie?" He was in awe. "What did you do to your hair?" He quickly asked in shook. He was surprised by the woman he once knew before was actually here in front of him. He was shook, happy, and partly confused and slightly scared.

"I changed it." She replied in a confused tone. "Wait a minute. Were you just hitting on me? You didn't even know who I was and you were hitting on me. You're the same Mark I use to know."

"What are you doing in Seattle?" He asked. Lexie shook her head.

"Visiting my sister and what are you doing here?" A stupid question she said in her head, of course he worked here.

"I live in Seattle. I'm an attending surgeon here." A smile quickly appeared on his face. "How long has it been Lex?"

"10 years I guessing." She responded and looked at the ground and back up at Mark.

"How have you been?" He asked not knowing what else to say.

"Good, I've been good. Paris has been great but I miss being somewhere rainy and dark and a different type of beautiful."

"Well, im looking at something beautiful." Lexie smiled notcing the fact that Mark called her beautiful. "Youre going to find this hard to believe, but I was actually in love with you back in high school."

"What…" She did not know how else to respond.

"Yeah, I fell in love with my best friend back then."

"You're insane."

"I was insane for you." They looked at each other the same way they did 10 years ago when they said their last goodbye.

"I fell in love with you too." Mark looked to the ground and back. Those words made him tingle inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, I fell in love with my best friend back then."

"You're insane."

"I was insane for you." They looked at each other the same way they did 10 years ago when they said their last goodbye.

"I fell in love with you too." Mark looked to the ground and back. Those words made him tingle inside.

"There you are!" A women's voice said. Lexie soon turned to the voice to see her sister walking up to her. "Lexie, I thought you got lost looking for the …" Mark cut her off.

"Grey. Grey." He said as he pointed his finger to Lexie and then to Meredith. "How did I not realize this before?" He asked himself.

"NO, I found it, I just ran into Mark and we were just talking. Me and him go way back." Meredith's plain face went to a super creepy smile towards Mark.

"Wait a minute." She said softly. "Wasn't she—"Mark suddenly covered her mouth and Meredith started mumbling words out.

"What?" Lexie said confusingly.

"Nothing!" Mark stated. "Just nothing." He took his hand off of Merediths hand. "I have patients to get to." He soon walked off.

"What was that about?" Lexie asked.

"Oh nothing.." Meredith smiled. "Just nothing." Lexie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on."

"Where's he going?"

"To go talk to his girlfriend like always."

The two girls began their day at work. As the day passed on, Lexie couldn't help but stare at Mark at every moment she could. The man was her best friend and the love of her life. And now, she knew that Mark had loved her. Seeing Mark just made all the feelings come back. All the feelings that she believed were gone, came back and she had no control over them. She wondered if Mark felt the same way.

Mark, on the other hand, had never lost his feelings. They were always there and he knew that they would never leave. Seeing Alexandra brought back all the memories. He was devastated, not because of Alexandra, but before of his long-time girlfriend, Julia. What was he to do? The reason he dated Julia was to try to get over Lexie, but he ended up falling in love with that woman. Seeing Lexie was probably one of the worst and best moments he's had in years.

Lexie had been walking around the hospital all day. This time, she lost Meredith to a surgery. She had no clue what to do. People starred at the lost puppy walking around looking for something to do. Hall after hall, all she thought about was all the guys she had dated and how they compared to Mark. Nobody seemed to compete to him. She didn't know if seeing Mark was a good thing or the worst thing possible. But all she knew, was that she was walking on sunshine, but Mark had a girlfriend. A girlfriend. Who was she kidding. Mark was over her, she thought, and she believed.

"Hey Lex." A familiar voice said. "Are you lost or something?" Alexandra turned around to see who it was. Arizona Robbins. Pediatric surgeon. She was a blonde beauty with deep blue eyes.

"Mer went into surgery and I have no clue what I'm doing. I've been walking around reading this book." She held up Fifty Shades of Grey and Alex Karev running towards them both in his surgery outfit. "Want to know something about it? Page 69 they—" Arizona cut her off.

"I understand." She cringed her nose.

"I want to know." Alex stated. Arizona elbowed Alex and shook her head. Alex listened to Arizona, after all, she was technically what he needed to get big.

"What do you need ?"

"Oh!" He shook his head. "Dr. Stark is about to cut off a perfectly good leg!"

"What? Is it salvageable?" She asked.

"The kid was moving it earlier and I have Avery blocking Stalk from cutting it off right now." Arizona shook her head.

"Page , meet in the OR room. Now." She turned to face Lexie as Alex ran off to get Torres. "Want to see something that a normal person would never be able to see?" Lexie shook her head and smile. The two women started running towards the OR.

Calliope Torres walked into the or room to see Alex starring at and keeping him away from the body.

"Karev what are you doing?" She asked as someone put gloves onto her hands.

"He about to lose his job if he doesn't move!" Dr. Stark yelled

"Check it out, Torres. 15 year old, GSW to the thigh with common inter-femur fracture. Lacerations to the superficial femoral artery. Ha!" He lunged at Stark forcing him to take a step back in surprise, which gives Callie time to look at the patient.

"What about his nerves? Are they salvageable?"

"Kid was moving her leg before we put her under. They're intact." He looked up to the operating theater to see Lexie smiling at him. He returned the smile.

"He has a life threatening hemorrhage in her leg and multi organ injuries in her abdomen.!" Stark yelled out.

"Abdominal injuries are under control for now." A fellow doctor said in the OR.

"Thanks Dave, I appreciate the support there." He said sarcastically then rolled his eyes.

"Well, I could put in a traction pin to stabilize the femur " Alex stated.

"And then we can use a graft to restore blood flow." Callie Responded.

"That's what I'm saying!" Alex shouted. He knew Stalks head was going to blow but the leg could be saved.

"I have never experienced anything like this before in my life!" Stalk yelled out.

"Dr. Stark, you're new here, but in this hospital, we save what we can and I can save this leg, so are you going to work with me or not?" Arizona suddenly walked into the OR room.

"Nope, I am. Dr. Stark, I've just spoken to the chief and this is my patient now. " The blonde sad as the scrub nurse helped her put on her surgery needs.

"What?" Stark stammered. "This.. This is just…" He stormed out.

"Yes!" Alex yelled and began to pump his fist. Callie, Lexie, and Arizona started smiling at Alex.

"Karev, as much as I'm proud of you, you have to go, pits full of people that need help. We can handle this without you."

"That's cool. My work is done!" He smiled.

"Take Lexie with you. Show her the ropes, she did go to medical school." Arizona smiled and winked at him. Alex nodded at Arizona and walked out of the OR.

"Wow. I never knew you guys take your work so seriously." Lexie said with a big smile.

" That's what being a doctor is all about. Especially if you're a surgeon, which I am."

"I wanted to be a surgeon when I was in medical school, but fashion institutes got ahold of me and that is what I am now. I'm just some lame fashion designer."

"That is such a lie. "The Grey Method." I know about it. And that does not make me gay. It's all over. You're somebody." Lexie's smiles widen.

"Lex." Mark said as he walked towards them.

"Hey Mark." She smile fell.

"Can I talk to you?" He looked at Alex.

"I'll meet you at the pit." He nodded at the woman and slowly walked away.

Lexie's stomach fell. She had no idea what was about to happen. She was scared, happy, and confused all for him. How could one guy make her go insane. But Alex, she felt happy when around him. Something clicked between them. She felt something for the man.

"You wanted to walk?" Lexie asked Mark as they began to walk the halls.

"About this morning. Meredith didn't happen to tell you—" Lexie cut him off.

"No." She lied. "She told me nothing at all." Lexie smiled and Mark caught the lie.

"She told you about Julia?" He asked. Mark knew Lexie's fake smile. He knew her too good. Lexie nodded and Mark sighed heavily. "Before I tell you anything else, I just want to say that I regret not telling you that I loved you in high school and Lexie, I still love you."

"Mark, what are you talking about."

"I love you and I never stopped loving you."

"What about Julia?" Lexie asked. She had about million questions going through her head. What the hell was going on. Mark still loved her? Lexie did love Mark but she didn't want to love him. Something was happening, something bad. Why did she come to Seattle, she could of just stayed in Paris, and she would have been perfectly fine.

"I went out with Julia because I wanted to try and forget about you."

"But?"

"I feel in love with her on the way." He looked to the ground. He knew Lexie was upset just by the way she talked. "But I'm still in love with you. I try not to be, but it didn't work"

"Mark." She put her hand on his cheek and looked at him directly in his beautiful eyes.

"Tell me to break up with her and I will." There was a moment of silence. They starred at each other for moments. Lexie shook her head.

"Stay with her. I'm not going to cause a break up." She took her hand off of his face. "Let's just be friends." A slight smile came out of her face. He wouldn't reply back. He just starred at the girl he could've of had in high school, but he never tried. "Mark." She whispered. He smiled and nodded.

If she had just said yes, he could have been all hers. She could of had him in her arms right now. They could've been together but no. Alexandra Grey doesn't break up relationships because she's in the love with the guy. The best thingy to do would be stay friends and go on from there.

**Lexie's POV**

He starred at me for a few moments, smiled and hugged me. I didn't want him to let go, so I was the one who got out of the hug. I'm going to get over this man, no matter how it would be, I will get over him.

"When do you leave?" He asked me. He seemed a little hesitant to ask.

"In a week." I told him. I was scared to see his reaction. He sighed at me. I knew he was uncomfortable to be next to me right now at this moment. "Then you won't have to worry about anything with us just like before." I slightly smiled but it fell. He chuckled and my smile returned.

"Alex is waiting for you." I was confused to why he told me that. Until his next few words came out. "He's a good guy." He nodded at me and soon walked away.

Was he suggesting that I should date Alex? Is he insane? Okay, maybe I liked him but … Mark, he's… No, I shouldn't think of him like that. I cannot think of him at all. But I love him…

I continued my way towards the pit to find Alex. My feelings were all over and I had no clue what to do. Everything is just jumbled up and I don't know what to do. Maybe I really have to get over Mark. You can't just break up someone's relationship. We can be friends, just like High School. I soon found myself smiling because of all the memories I had with the quarterback of the football team. There's a reason we split after high school. Because we weren't ment to be. Me and Mark? Yeah Right.

I walked up to Alex and everything turned around. I felt safe around him.

"Hey, I thought you had gotten lost or something." He said in his sweet voice.

"I know what a pit is Alex. I did go to medical school and all." He smiled.

"So what did Sloan say?"

I froze.


End file.
